Vampire Academy: My Way
by gibbsxzivaxtony9761
Summary: This is VA my way, twists, turns, that weren't in the original book! This isn't exactly my first time changin up the plots of the VA series haha I switched up FB too x


Dimitri POV

It was exactly 3am when we finally spotted activity in the house.

"They're moving," I whispered into my ear piece.

"Copy, should we move in, Belikov?" Alberta asked.

Having the captain and head of Guardians ask me that was an honor, and I wouldn't screw up.

I shook my head, "No, I want to know what we're up against."

And sure enough, the light was turned on, and a girl with long brown hair started quieting the screaming blonde girl. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but apparently the girl understood her and stopped her screaming. She started sobbing into Rose's shoulder, and when she finally stopped, I could see Rose's face.

I gasped, holding my breath. She was so beautiful, her face a glow from the light the lamp made, and her eyes a chocolate brown, her face heart shaped and clear. I felt like the world was aglow and bells were ringing, but I was quickly eluded from my fantasy when Alberta started speaking.

"That would be Rosemarie, her friend is Lissa. Rose is the one we have to worry about, Lissa shouldn't be a problem, over," She said, her voice crackling slightly.

"Copy, I'll move in with my team as soon as there's more activity, I need to know what to expect. Those files don't really help much since they end at her 14th birthday, over," I grumbled.

I heard Alberta laugh, "Copy, yes, I know, take your time, Belikov, over."

I saw Rose nudge her friend, pulling back her long hair and exposing her neck. I gasped, could she seriously be a blood whore? But when I looked at Lissa's face, it was pale, and she had bags beneath those green eyes which were equally dull. She was showing all the tell tale signs of blood with drawl, something deadly to Moroi.

Lissa sank her teeth into Rose's neck and I looked away. I waited for a few seconds, then minutes, and looked back into the window, praying that they were finished.

And, they were. Lissa was walking out of the room, while Rose swayed on the bed, looking tired and a little bit high from the bite. Then, she got up from bed, and I got to see what she was wearing. I wish I hadn't.

It took my mind completely off my job; she was only in a lacy black bra with matching g-string panties. Her curves were mesmerizing, and her skin looked so-----

"Belikov, which formation should we do?" Stan asked me, he was staring at Rose too as she moved around the room.

I felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly brushed it away. I didn't even know the girl and I was already starting to fall for her!

"Alright, we'll split down the middle, two go and cut off the street there, and I'll go and cut them off here," I pointed to where the car was, and I pointed to the back of the street, where the lights were dim and barely giving off any light. It would help camaflogue us a little bit.

Then, suddenly, she was at the window sill, staring at me with a mixture of confusion and protectiveness, and I immediately stepped back. But it was too late, she had already seen me. She ran out of the room, grabbing a back pack. She knew we were after them. Out cover was blown.

"She's seen us, split up, now!" I barked just as they ran out the door, towards the car. I quickly took a shorter route, pumping my long legs to meet in front of them, blocking their path. I saw Rose running and she almost collided into me, but by the time she was only a few inches from the car, she was surrounded by Alberta's team and mine.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice guarded.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov. I'll be taking you back to the Academy," I told her, and she lunged at me. I expected her to, and when she was about to hit me, I quickly used her strength against her and pushed her down. Apparently, she didn't have very good balance and couldn't stop her fall.

I immediately reached out and grabbed her hand, just before her hip made contact with the sidewalk.

I set her back on her feet, and she stepped back, getting ready for another attack. I tensed up, waiting for it.

"Rose, don't," Lissa whispered, her eyes shown with hopelessness, and sorrow. She knew we had won, and accepted the fact while Rose, her friend, didn't.

Rose nodded once and fell in behind Lissa as we ushered them into a black car we had parked behind the tan Toyota they were running for.

I got into the front seat, and made sure that they were in between two Guardians.

I drove to the airport, grim. Rose was beautiful, but she was clearly a handful and could only be controlled by her friend. She could get expelled from the school for the stunt she had pulled. I just hope that It wouldn't come to that.

Once we got to the airport, I immediately ordered that they were separated, which would make things a lot easier for us.

I took Rose through security check, and by the time we had got there, she had changed into a tank top and shorts, even though we were approaching winter.

The security guard gave me a look of confusion, "Your girl friend?" He asked.

I looked at him incredulously, "No, my um, cousin," I said, keeping my face unreadable.

I saw Rose blush a deep red and smirk.

"I'm too hot to be his girl friend," She shot at the security guard who in turn smiled at her.

I ushered Rose through, and once we were on the plane, I ordered them to be separated again. A few minutes and they could come up with a plan.

I was assigned to sit next to Rose, which I did without complaint. How could I complain? Alberta had specifically asked me to.

I looked at her, she was fast asleep, or so it seemed. Her eyes were closed, but she was shivering. I sighed, and stood up to get a jacket from her carryon bag I had gotten. I put it on her, my finger tips brushing against her soft skin. I almost pulled back in surprise, her skin was so soft, like a newborns, but softer, if it were possible.

She stopped shivering, and I sat back down in my seat.

"Belikov, we're about to land," Alberta whispered from the seat in front of me.

"Alright," I acknowledged and gently shook Rose awake.

"Mm, Lissa, time to go to school already?" She mumbled, her voice clouded with sleep.

"No, wake up, we're here," I told her, my voice gruff.

Her eyes snapped open. At first she seemed disoriented, but then she quickly adjusted and her face was once again an impassive mask, almost identical to my own.

The plan gave a small lurch as we tore through the run way, and stopped.

I saw Lissa get out of the plane first accompanied by Stan, and then Alberta, and Rose and I were the last one on the plane.

I got out of my seat and walked to the door way, and turned around. She was still in her seat, staring straight ahead, not moving.

"Rose, we're here, get moving," I said impatiently, and she sighed and got up as well.

She followed me out and we walked to the front of the gates. It was a good thing that the students weren't awake yet, because if they were, then I could only imagine what they would think to see Rose back at the Academy.

"So, you are taking us to Kirova?" She asked, using her headmistress's last name.

"_Headmistress _Kirova, and yes, I am," I told her as we walked into the quiet school.

She sighed, "I almost missed this place, almost," She clarified seeing Lissa's appalled look.

We were in front of the office when Alberta knocked.

"We have the girls," She said, and the door was automatically opened.

I walked in with Rose behind me, and I saw her down on the seat. Headmistress Kirova looked up at us, well, at Rose, mostly, with a look of so much hate that it was shocking.

"Well, well, well, this truly is an honor, to have the famous Ms. Hathaway finally called back," She hissed out.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but a look from Lissa made her keep her cool.

Then, she looked at the last Dragomir princess.

"And you, have absolutely tarnished your families reputation by running away from the Academy," She said, the anger had faded from her eyes, and it was filled with sadness.

Lissa bowed her head, looking ashamed.

"We had to leave, Lissa was in trouble," Rose cut in, she lost it, I thought.

The Headmistress wiped her head around to face Rose, "And what kind of trouble was that, Ms. Hathaway? The party you girls threw that had half the school's population drunk?"

I felt my mask slip a little, they were that badass? Never thought the princess would engage in such activities, I thought, shocked.

"That wasn't it!" Rose yelled, exasperated.

"Rose," Lissa whispered, quieting her friend.

"You, Ms. Dragomir, being that you are a royal Moroi, and a very valuable one, so I will look upon your family's honor and let you continue your education here," She said, giving Lissa a smile.

But once she turned to Rose, that smile was long gone.

"You, on the other hand, Ms. Hathaway, I have no documents that say that your mother needs you to continue you attend this school, so I hear by expel you," She said.

I was shocked, and from the look on Rose's face, she was shocked as well. This couldn't be happening, Rose may have been stubborn, but I could tell that she had ran away all in the best interest of her friend.

"Headmistress Kirova, please, I know Rose has been quite a hand full, but maybe I could train her, mentor her, and if she doesn't change her ways then you can expel her. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" I asked her, hopefully.

Then, that voice inside me said, _Oh great, now you're in for it!_


End file.
